L Lawliet & Light Yagami's Daughter
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Join the advantures of L & Light's Daughter along with her friends. Sometimes it will be rated M because some chapters will have intimacy scenes.
1. L & Light Yagami's Daughter Intro

**this is my first every story so go easy on me but as you can see this is only the inro to L Lawliet & Light Yagami's Daughter. i wanted to posted pictures but it won't let me and i try posting the links 2 the pix but after i hit "Save" it will either delete the whole link or only give half link. but if u want pix than go to that quizilla w/ my username on it (in my profile) and should lead you to my username on were you will be provide my pix when you click on the category 'l lawliet & light yagami's daughter' category than click on the 'L Lawliet & Light Yagami's Daughter Intro' Link.**

**futhermore i like reviews for my stories so know what you guys think,negative comments are also welcome because i want to get an idea how to upgrade my story and make it better and more enjoyable for my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If i did than i'll have L and Light fall in love, Mello fell in love with Near, and Matt fall in love with Linda and every single character will have an happy ending not those sad endings.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxNear, MattxLinda (there will be future pairings once the story progresses)**

* * *

Luna Lawli Yagami

Name: Luna Lawli Yagami

Alias: Nightingale, Loon

Age: Newborn

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Ember

Parents: Lawliet(Law Lee Et) Yagami & Light Yagami

History/Info: Luna is the daughter of the married couple Lawliet & Light Yagami(not sure what L's last name is so I settle for Light's name). She was born by Sayu Yagami, Light's little sister. But, more of her history and her birth will be explained in the story since probably the first story will give an explanation to her birth but she will not exist in the first. However, some of the stories will contain Sayu's pregnancy to Luna's birth and Luna's age processing.

* * *

L Lawliet(Law Lee Et) Yagami

Name: L Lawliet Yagami

Alias: L, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve(the 3 top detectives of the world are him), and Ryuzaki

Age: 25

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray/Black

Parents: Orphan

History/Info: Lawliet is a genius private detective that exist through a computer screen with an old English L on it and through a mechanical voice when to speak. That way his face don't become known to the public or the world. He has recently taken on the Kira case, and has immediately suspected Light of being Kira. Through his adventures with Light, he acquired feelings for Light. Soon both of them fell in love and are engaged to be wed soon.

* * *

Light Yagami

Name: Light Yagami

Alias: Kira (Used to be his alias but not anymore)

Age: 18

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Ember

Parents: Sachiko(Mother), Soichiro(Father)

History/Info: Light is a genius in To-Oh College. But his adventures began when he is close to his to the end of his high school years. He found a notebook called the Death Note and meets a shinigami, a death god, named Ryuk five days later. Along his journeys he became to known as Kira, a mass murderer who kills criminals. Not only that but he also has met L, a genius who addicted to sweets and doesn't like wear shoes, and Light has run into Misa, an up coming model with a Death Note and Shinigami Eyes(can see peoples true name and life span, but can't see human owners of the Death Note lifespan). With adventures with L, he fell in love with the sugar addicted detective. Before he confessed his feelings towards L, he tells L everything about him being Kira but wanting to stop being Kira since he loved him. From there him and L became lovers while stopping some Kira madness along the way and when the Kira business died down with the world being back to normal, he and L got engaged to be wed soon.

* * *

Near

Name: Nate River

Alias: Near and N

Age: 17

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Black/Grey

Parents: Orphan

History/Info: Near was raised in the Wammy House, a orphanage for the intelligent youth like him, Lawliet, Mello, Matt, and Linda. He is highly intelligent which makes him first line as L's successor if something happens to Lawliet. At Whammy's he and Mello rival each other but due to an incident, Mello fell in love with Near. So Near has been dating.

* * *

Mello

Name: Mihael Keehl

Alias: Mello

Age: 19

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Orphan

History/Info: Mello was raised in the Wammy House. He is intelligent which makes him second in line as L's successor if something ever happens to Lawliet and Near. At the orphanage he and Near rival each other but due to an incident with Near, he fell in love with Near. So Mello has been dating Near.

* * *

Matt

Name: Mail Jeevas

Alias: Matt

Age: 19

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Parents: Orphan

History/Info: Matt is a genius who resides in the Wammy House. He is the best friend of Mello. Matt loves to smoke(a lot) and play video games. He is third in line to be L's successor. Not to mention he loves to wear goggles for some reason. He is a computer and technological expert. He is infatuated with Linda and you can see him flirting with her. After his perverted, but harmless, antics Linda finally dates him and soon later became lovers.

* * *

Linda

Name: Lillian Harvest

Alias: Linda

Age: 17

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Teal

Parents: Orphan

History/Info: Linda is an intelligent girl who resides in the Wammy House. She wishes to become an unknown artists in the near future. Linda also cares for Near like a sister and she has a huge crush on Matt but she doesn't let it show at first. When Matt was flirting with her, she acts like it didn't really get to her. When she can't hold her feelings for Matt any longer, they started dating and soon became lovers.

* * *

Watari

Name: Quillish Wammy Watari

Alias: Watari

Age: 70

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Light Blue

Parents: Not Mentioned

History/Info: Watari is the in who created the Wammy House for the genius orphans. When Lawliet (L), Near, Mello, and Matt were young, he passed on cases to them. He also has a connection to L and is the only man who knows L's face or where he is and have a close connection to L.

* * *

Roger

Name: Roger Ruvie

Alias: Roger

Age: 70

Hair Color: Grey

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Parents: Not Mentioned

History/Info: Him and Watari are old friends, that's why Roger acts as the manager of Wammy's House when Watari isn't present. He also can't stand children, he however chooses the company of insects. He is also aware of the statuses of L and Watari.

**

* * *

****Extra Info on the Story:**

**No one dies in this story which means L, Light, Mello, Matt, Watari, and Light's Father are still alive. I'm also making the characters age be what they were at the end of the story. This takes place a year after the Kira case, but the SPK still exists and during the Kira case Mello and Near fell in love including Linda and Matt. Also, BB is still alive he didn't die by the hands of Kira. The story start at after the Kira case and where Light and L finished getting busy, and Light wants to L ask something. What could it be… I guess you have to read and find out.**


	2. Baby, Baby Please

**ta da. the first chapter in L Lawliet & Light Yagami's Daughter. i hope to get some reviews on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But i do own Luna Lawli Yagami and the other OCs that will show up in the near future.**

**Summary 4 Chapter One: When L comes home there is a surprise waiting for him. Who organized this surprise and why? What does Light wish to ask L? Will it break them apart or not? What will L answer will be? Will he accept the request that Light has given him? Well u just have to read to find the answers that i just typed up. enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a muture scene and mild intimacy between L & Light.**

**

* * *

****1. Baby, Baby Please**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Ryuzaki walked through his door to see rose petals and petit candles strewn across the place. L called out Light's name but got no response. Lawliet smelled a sweet aroma which it smelled like it was coming from the kitchen; he made his way into the kitchen.

Inside L saw all his favorite sweets spread out on the kitchen table. Ryuzaki was about to head to the sweet heaven when he feel two arms circled around his waist and a pair of lips gently pressed against his neck.

Ryuzaki leaned into his lover's chest and tilt his head a little so him and Light's lips meet in a gentle yet fierce kiss. When they separate, L asked what was all this about.

"I just want to wine and dine this most irresistible man alive," Light replied. "And who dare may I ask is this 'irresistible' man you speak of and should I leave since your probably inspecting him soon I assume," Lawliet being sarcastic to Light.

"Very funny L, you should know this incredibly irresistible man is you or do I have to remind you…again," Light whispering seductively.

"Well you CAN remind me, but I don't want the sweets you prepared go to such waste, now where's the justice in that," being Ryuzaki's turn to be seductive.

Light removed his arms around L's waist and grabbed Ryuzaki's hand to lead him to the layout spread of sweets. L took a seat in his own chair in his usual sitting position and begin to eat the sweets while Light took a seat across from him just nibbling on a couple of sweets. But Light seemed distracted.

After they finished eating all the sweets to Ryuzaki's greatest pleasure. L made his way over to Light and straddle Light's waist. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist. The duo geniuses only shared pecks to the lips 'til it turned into a fierce kiss.

**Mature Scene(Skip if you can't handle yaoi)**

Light moan into the kiss as he feels L's hands slip inside his shirt and begin to roam his chest and having L play with Light's nubs. Light moved his hands from L's waist to tangle in L's ebony hair and got up, having L wrap his legs around Light's waist.

Light skillfully made their way into their bedroom having L removing Light's shirt on the way. He gently placed L on the bed only to have L make him to be the submissive and L the aggressor.

L pinned Light's hands with one hand and having the other caress Light's skin all the way to the waist line where he started his teasing.

Light arched his back and moan into the kiss to have L to stop messing with him and than he heard his button and zipper being undone and being removed.

L pulled Light's pants down and toss them some were else in the room than moved to Light's neck to find the sweet spot on his neck that he knew all so well that will make Light melt like chocolate. L located the sweet spot and started to nibble and suckle very well knowing it to become a hickey by tomorrow. Than he moved down lower to Light's chest area where he nibbled and sucked on one of his buds while his hand was massaging his other one. He heard Light gasp at this sensation. L moved to the other nub and started to give it the same treatment he did with the previous bud and gave the other nub a massage as well.

Light was getting a hard on from L's demonstrations. Light feels L stopping his ministrations, so he opened his eyes to see why Ryuzaki stopped. Light was looking into onyx eyes and in his fiancé's hands was a belt in its confines. Light watched and waited to see what his lover will do.

L has Light's belt in his hands. Lawliet removed his hands that was holding down Light's and bound Light's wrists to the bedpost with the belt. Once he was satisfied with the bondage of Light's wrists, he removed his article of clothing tossing them some where in the dark room than he continues his demonstrations.

L's kisses moved lower towards Light's waist and continued to Light's inner thighs. There Ryuzaki left bite marks, avoiding his tool. Lawliet heard leather snapping and moaning and he looked up to see that Light is trying to weaken his restraints on his wrists. As Ryuzaki continued his actions he could hear Light continue his struggle with the bindings. L decided he was done with his teasing and continue on with other things; Lawliet moved back up towards Light, he have Light suck on his fingers for lubrication.

Light nibble and sucked on L's digits making Ryuzaki moan.

Ryuzaki removed his fingers and interest one finger into Light's entrance, Light gasped, than L added his second finger and he began to scissor inside Light. He can feel Light shiver from the pleasure. As Lawliet added the third finger, he began to give his fingers in and out.

Light groan as his fiancé's fingers hit his prostate again and again. As he was about to come, his lover removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock and started thrusting.

Lawliet and Light were screaming in ecstasy, enough that probably the whole state of Japan could hear them. Light keeps tugging on his belt restraints every time Lawliet pounded into his prostate and pumping Light's tool in timing with his thrusts. Both of them come as Light finally broke his restraints and cover his eyes.

After a few minutes L got out of Light and removed the remains of the belt and laid down next to Light.

Not to long when Ryuzaki laid down…Light began round two.

**End of Mature Scene(After 2 hours of Round 2)**

*Sigh* "That's amazing Light," a contented L remarked.

"Glad that you love it," a breathless Light remarked.

The two geniuses have finished making love to each other.

**

* * *

****~L's Pov~**

The day finished off so perfectly. When I came home, Light have prepared a spread of all my favorite sweets and after dinner we finished off the night in the bedroom. I sighed in content as I'm lying my head upon Light's chest, having thoughts consume my mind. My thoughts wandered to why Light went to all this trouble, I mean he only does this on my birthday. In fact, throughout dinner it seems something was bugging him.

"_I should ask him what's troubling him_**," **thought L.

"Koibito," at the sound of his lovers voice, Light looked down at L, " is everything alright I mean I don't mind you doing this but it looks like something is gnawing at you, like you wish to speak to me about something," L explained his thoughts to Light.

Than Light sighed.

**

* * *

****~Light's Pov~**

Light sighed. I did want to tell L something, but I wasn't sure how to bring up the topic.

"_Wining and dining him seem like a good plan to start with…I guess its better to tell him now than in the morning," _Light contemplating.

"I actually wish to speak you about a matter that has been on my mind," I look down at L while speaking.

I see L get up and look down at me.

"I want to have a baby," Light said this while avoiding L's eyes.

When I look back to see L, he was tensing up.

"You want a baby why," I see L was getting freaked by the way his speech is coming out and saw Lawliet moving away from me going into his usual sitting position, hunched and knees pulled up to his chest.

I got into a Indian sitting position.

After a moment of silence, I speak up again, "Koibito, please say something."

**

* * *

****~L's Pov~ **

"Koibito, please say something." I heard Light's voice dripping with worry.

I was still frozen with shock when Light said that he want to have a baby. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't for sure if I want to have a child. I'm not even sure how to be a parent since I have been living at the Wammy House ever since I could remember. "Light…I'm unsure about having a child, let alone how to raise one and not only that what if the child ends up hating me…hating us," I admitted this all to Light as I have my eyes closed.

I didn't want to see that sad look plague Light's face when I denied his request about having a child together.

"Ryuzaki…," I heard Light murmured.

"Ryuzaki, look at me, I can't stand when you don't look at me," I heard Light speak a little louder.

I felt my lover cupping my cheek and having my face tilted towards his.

"I completely comprehend what you saying, you don't have to feel ashamed telling me about what you think of having a child together," Light replied to my statement.

We looked into each other's eyes and leaned towards one another to share a heart felted kiss. I felt Light's tongue glide across my bottom lip begging for entrance; however, I didn't give Light entrance just to tease him. I heard my lover growl from the teasing I'm doing which made me smirk into the kiss. I feel Light pushing me down into the bed, without breaking the kiss, and than grind his pelvis to mine. I knew what my lover was trying to do, he was trying to make me submit to him. But, I won't let that happen, I'm going to make sure of it that Light will bend to my will. I flipped him over, without breaking the kiss, and straddle his waist and pinned his arms with one hand while my other hand feel the contour's of his body, memorizing every plan of his abs. I feel Light squirm beneath and moan into the kiss. I slowly pulled away from his lips before we started another sexual fight that I would win like always, okay maybe I lost a few to Light but it was a pleasurable loss. I heard Light groan beneath me.

"Why did you stop," Light was complaining.

I told him we should go to bed before he has to leave for work. You see Light was now the Chief of police at the NPA since his father quiet as the Deputy Chief, while I still remain as the three World's Greatest Detectives.

**

* * *

****~In the Morning (Still Lawliet's ****Pov)~**

Light left for work not to long ago. I'm now sitting on the living room couch in my usual seating position with my thumb touching my lower lip. I was pondering over the thought about having a kid run around the house all giggly with excitement. The more I thought the more I really want to have a baby. To see our child's first steps, word, smile, first everything. Than I start thinking about the negatives like what if the child hates us, what if the child stops breathing in its sleep, what if the child dies before it can live a full life, what if I was a bad parent. But I should not let this haunt my thoughts right now. I was still thinking when Light got home around 9 o'clock, I was still in the same position as I was this morning like a statue. I look to Light. I got up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

We kissed and when we pulled away, I whispered, "Let's do it."

I feel Light's muscles tense up.

**

* * *

****~Light's Pov~ **

I tensed when L said 'Let's do it,' to be perfectly honest this time I was shocked when I heard that Ryuzaki want to have a baby.

I looked at him, "really, what changed your mind, I mean I'm still all for having a baby with you but what's with the sudden change of decision?"

L just gave me a sheepish grin and a shrug as a response. I broke into a wide grin, lift L and spin him around.

We were discussing about the baby in the kitchen while I was preparing tea for us and a big hunk of strawberry cake slice for L. Lawliet brought up a question to me about how we were exactly gonna have baby if we are both male, my reply was the baby will be genetic engineered by scientists who can create a baby for homosexuals. I also mentioned the reason I know this is cause I wouldn't brought the baby subject up if I wasn't for sure if we be able to have a child and that I found a place that could help us out.

**

* * *

****~Next Morning (Narrator's Pov)~ **

Light and Lawliet finally arrived at a place calledGod-Given Gift, a place where homosexuals go to when they want to have a baby of their own. Some straights, who are anti gays, wish to run this place out of business which they are now trying to do but people like L and Light can still go their and ask for a baby.

Right now the two of them are in the office of the man who will help them create a tiny life.

After waiting for an hour their doctor came in apologizing for the wait for he was doing a procedure for two women. Their doctor's name was Dr. Eli Rosenberg, his a professional and founder of the God-Given Gift. He explained to the two lovers that it will be a simple procedure like with all his clients.

"Now to make you two a baby is 8 easy steps:

1) select a female to be the carrier of the baby who match one the couples blood types

2) we take the number of eggs required out of the selected female and sperms from the two of you

3) select the gender of your baby

4) we will give that baby your choice of characteristics and personality

5) we will scientifically create your baby when we combine the egg and sperms

6) we will insert the embryo to the female

7) the female will carry your child for 9 months

8) after the 9 months the female will give birth and how she will be giving birth will depend on 2 things:

1)if she's a virgin or not

2) how the pregnancy is coming along but we will get to that once you bring in the female, and that's basically the whole process of how you two will have your baby."

As the two geniuses exit the building they ponder 3 topics:

1) what the gender should be

2) what kind of characteristics and personality the baby should have

3) who the female will be that will carry their child.

**

* * *

****~Back at the House (Light's Pov)~**

I was straddling L's lap, who was sitting on the couch with his arms around my waist, discussing the three topics that came to our minds when we exit God-Given Gift. So far we decided that we want a girl who has his hair and my eyes but with her personality we agree that they should surprise us; but, the only thing we can't decide on is on who should be the female carrier that we can trust, but we know it should be someone that we know, and the only 2 females that we can trust is my sister, Sayu, and Linda. We decided to go to Winchester, England and ask Linda first before we ask my sister since we don't know how my parents will react for asking my little sis to carry around a baby. So we book a flight to Winchester for tonight and arrived somewhere in the afternoon (Author: don't blame me if I get the timings wrong I'm just guessing here).

**

* * *

****~Winchester, England (Light's Pov Still)~ **

We finally arrived in Winchester completely jetlagged, well except Ryuzaki but that's just him. L wanted to go to Wammy's House right way but I told him to wait until I get some sleep.

"_I'm glad to see that he wants a kid but he needs to slow down before he gets a major whip lash," _with reluctance on Ryuzaki's part we rented the closest hotel.

We finally arrived in the hotel room and now L has something else on his mind. I was laying on the bed trying to sleep and L keeps on mumbling "Baby, baby please." into my ear for God who knows how long, and I know he meant 2 things:

1) is about having a baby

2) about having fun before I go to sleep.

God damn it why did I have to be engaged to an irresistible man.

**

* * *

****~To Be Continued In **_**2. L & Light Yagami's Daughter: The Chosen Female Carrier For Their Baby Girl… **_


	3. Chosen Carrier For Their Baby Girl Pt1

**hey what's up my peeps im sorry that i couldn't get this up sooner but well u see there R only 2 computers in this house one of them is the office computer, which im on now, the second comp. is my mom's laptop, and my mom's comp. is the only computer w/ microsoft word to type stories and upload them on to here so yeah. but should thank me this wasn't suppose to be done today because i have more to write but i thought of u guys and decide to make this story into two parts. **

**also i finally how to put the pics up here thnks to City Girl Dreamer the links she put up has spaces in them so that's what im going to do. so here R the pics that R suppose 2 go up in L & Light's Daughter Intro.**

**L & Light's Daughter Intro Pics: (just take out the spaces)**

**L: h t t p : / / w w w . p u r e a n i m e g a l l e r y . c o m / d / 1 6 5 4 - 1 / L - i n v e s t i g a t e s . j p g**

**Light: h t t p : / / w w w . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / d e a t h _ n o t e /l i g h t . j p g**

**Linda: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g i r l % 2 0 w i t h % 2 0 b r o w n % 2 0 h a i r / h i u c a n i m o k a 7 7 7 / a n i m e % 2 5 2 0 g i r l s / a n i m e m e a l m o s t 2 . j p g (lets just say this is linda since there really only one pic of linda but i will use this one)**

**Matt: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / d e a t h _ n o t e / m a t t % 5 B 3 % 5 D . j p g **

**Mello: h t t p : / / w w w . m o n d a y d a t a . c o m / d e a t h n o t e / c h a r a c t e r s / m e l l o . j p g **

**Near: h t t p : / / w w w . d e a t h n o t e . t v / i m a g e s / p i c s / d e a t h - n o t e - 2 8 . j p g**

**there will be other pics that will post up when characters appear but i will not post up Luna's pic yet because she is not born yet.**

**i will also like to give a thnks to _EdmeEadric _for giving me my first review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note, sad rite. but i do own the my Original Characters that will be coming soon hopefully and the story along with its chapters.**

**Perviously: During the Kira Investigation L and Light fell in love and Light proposed to L. Now sometime after the Kira Investigation(A/N: i forgot how many years or months past for this story)L and Light are engaged to be wed. Anyway, L/Eraldo Coil/Denevue/Ryuzaki just arrived home with a sweet smell in the air. It turns out it was just Light's cooking. After dinner they finish their night off in the bedroom. After their midnight sex, L confronts Light about why he was acting wierd. It turns out Light wanted to have a child of their own. At first L doesn't know what to say about that, but it all ended well the next day for L wanted to have a child too. So they visited God-Given Gift building where they create babies for gays and lesbians(YEAH). It turns out they need to find a surrogate to carry their baby girl. But who will it be Linda, Matt's wife, or will it be Sayu, Light's little sister who is so not little anymore, or will it be a stranger? (A/N: Im the person who only knows).**

* * *

**2. The Chosen Female Carrier For Their Baby Girl Part 1 **

**~Lawliet's Pov (at the hotel room)~**

I was about to ride Light until he was fucked senseless when there was a knock on the door. I groaned in despair for being stopped of having sex with my fiancé. I heard Light groan and got up, putting on his boxers and pants back on before answering the door, before he opened the door I did the same. I walked up behind Light to see who interrupted our fun only to see that it was the hotel manager, who looked very displeased. The manager told us to cease from the loud noise were making or he will throw us out and banned us from the hotel if he heard anymore complaints to our room. Light apologized for the raucous and that it won't happen again; with that the manager left. Once Light shut the door we burst off laughing.

I let Light sleep after the small run-in with the hotel manager since the manager murdered the sexual romance with me and my fiancé.

**~The Wammy House (Lawliet's Pov Still)~ **

We finally arrived at the Wammy House after Light having exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes of sleep at the hotel, which we checked out of immediately.

We stealthy entered the orphanage without being noticed so far and if my memory serves the residents were all outside in the backyard doing recess for another 30 minutes which just give us enough time to sneak up to Watari's office on the second floor.

Light and I made to Watari's office successfully without being seen. I open the door to his office silently, only to see that Watari was focusing on some papers. I crept up to Watari silently.

"Long time no see you two, this is a nice surprise."

I looked in disbelief that Watari was able to sense my presence and I begin to wonder if I'm losing my edge of craftiness.

"Good day Watari we decide to visit for a couple days and wish to speak to Linda about a matter that she might help us out with." I heard Light spoke behind me to Watari.

Watari nod his head in response.

Light and I explain our situation about having a baby and that requires either Linda or Sayu's assistance. Watari was happy to hear the news that Light and I want to have a baby girl not to mention that we also wish for him to be the grandfather on my side of the family since he is like a father figure to me after all, so it made sense that I want him to be the grandfather of the baby.

**~Wammy House Backyard (Linda's Pov)~ **

I rolled my eyes at how Matt and Mello are fighting with fists against their opposing team all because of an "unfair" score and the referee did an "unfair" ruling. So load and behold the two best friends and their team start a fight.

I was just drawing the fight scene between the two soccer teams and the referee with Near sitting right next to me constructing a Lego Town.

You see Near and Mello have been dating since a year before L call upon his three successors to assist in obtaining Kira that appeared after Light's confinement(A/N: Let's just say Teru Makami got the Death Note instead of Higuchi). But I have been dating Matt since I came to visit him in Japan during the Kira case.

I look back at the fighting scene than look to Near asking him jokingly of what he sees in Mello and Near retorts back jokingly of what I see in Matt. To shay.

I just finish putting the finishing touches on my sketch of the two fighting soccer teams when Roger came up and told me that Watari request my presence in his office immediately. I looked confusedly at Near and he just give a shrug as response so I got up and followed Roger to Watari's office to see what's up.

**~Matt's Pov~**

Mello and I just finish knocking around are opponents for cheating. We were heading towards Near and Linda. When I see Linda walking right after Roger into the building. By the time we reach Near, they were already inside.

My voice confused, "Hey Near why does Roger need Linda."

I look to Near why he didn't answer after a few seconds only to see that Mello was giving Near a sexual kiss on the ground with him straddling Near's waist with both his hands on either side of Near's head and with Near on the ground… and it was getting **way** to intimate.

I smirked, "Hey Mello stop sexually assaulting your fiancé I need to speak to him for a while," I say jokily of course.

Mello released Near's lips long enough for him to reply to my question, "Roger was to retrieve Linda because Watari request to speak to her for some reason."

"Oh really, hey Mello feel like eavesdropping on Watari and Linda's conversation." my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I don't know Near needs my undivided attention and I just can't ignore my man, my man needs me," was Mello's reply, while still in his position above Near with love in his eyes.

"Actually I wish to know what their conversation is as well," Near's responded.

"Well if my albino wants to eavesdrop on Watari's and Linda's conversation than will do it. I can't believe you aren't worried if your wife's in trouble or not." Mello joked on that last sentence.

**~Watari's Office (Narrator's Pov)~**

When Linda walked into Watari's office she was surprised to see that L and Light were there too.

The three Wammy boys made their way to Watari's office to see the door was ajar. They crept carefully to see not only just Watari and Linda were there but L and Light too.

Watari asked Linda to have a seat and have a listen to what L and Light have to say.

"Hello Linda long time no see. Anyway you see the reason we asked you here because Light and I are deciding to have a baby and the only way to do that is to have a female that has the same blood type as either Light or me to carry around our baby." L explained.

"Eep, you guys want me carry your to have a baby," Linda squealed with happiness.

"Yeah, we want to go to the females we trust first, which are you and my sister. We came to see you first because who knows how my parents will act asking their only daughter about carrying around a baby for us, and we want to see what your blood type is; and if your blood type does match and if its okay with you and Matt than would you consider carrying our child." Light explaining furthermore.

Outside Watari's Office Mello and Near are struggling and silencing Matt from barging into Watari's office. It was not like he was all to excited for L and Light having a baby its just that it made him uncomfortable for having Linda as a surrogate in this and it make him feel unusual having Linda carrying a baby that wasn't created by him and his wife (A/N: Yes him and Linda are married they have been for a while now also Mello and Near are currently fiancés because it took Mello awhile to finally propose to Near. And just so you know Light proposed to L… on with the story…). He keep struggling in Mello and Near's grip but soon gave up realizing it was futile to escape from Near and Mello. So they just stayed silent and listened to the rest of the conversation that was taking place.

Linda was so happy for L and Light that they want to have a baby but she do have to include Matt's opinion on this first.

"It is okay if me and Matt talk about this first before we make a decision?"

"Of course Linda you could talk to Matt about this since it's both of your decision." Light answered Linda.

"So even if me and Matt say no you still have Sayu of being the chance of your surrogate?" Linda questioned.

"Yes, that is true," L paused than looked towards the door, "Matt I know your behind that door with Near and Mello as well, why don't you three all come on in."

The Wammy trio boys came in looking rather sheepishly for eavesdropping.

"So Matt do you think… is it okay if Linda carries me and L's baby if she's matches me or L's blood type?"

"Well… yeah its okay with me, it will be kind of weird but I'm okay with it."

***Time Skip 1 hour***

**~Matt's Pov~**

We just spent the last hour of decision making and we decided that we are all going back to Japan.

I'm going because Linda is my wife.

Linda will be going because she is a possible surrogate.

Mello and Near are going because they wish to get a house in Japan so they can be near when L and Light's baby is born since we agreed some time back that L and Light see us part of the family(A/N: Mello, Near, Matt and Lind are all rich that is enough to have afford mansions all over the world like L does). Me, Mello, and Near are going to be the Uncles. Linda is going to be the Aunt. Watari will be the grandfather since he is a father figure for L.

L and Light because they live in Japan and they are the one's who want a baby, and need the help from Linda or Light's sister Sayu.

Watari is going for the support and he also want to be there for L and Light's baby.

But we are all going to wait a couple days since L and Light wish to see a bit of England before they head back to Japan.

***Time Skip- a couple of days later***

**~God-Given Gift Building (Narrator's Pov)~**

The sun is hanging up in the sky in the twelve o'clock position when L, Light, Matt, and Linda arrived at the God-Given Gift.

The trio men waited in the office of Dr. Eli Rosenberg while Linda is doing a physical exam and blood tests with the doctor and two female nurses. It seemed liked ages before Linda entered and she told them that the miracle doctor is running the results himself so there won't be any screw ups from the blood analysts newbies.

When the clock strike 1:30pm the good doctor entered his domain and told the four that Linda's blood was not a match to either L or Light(A/N: L and Light got their blood taken out when they first visited).

Outside of the building Linda was apologizing and Matt told them good luck with Light's parents when they tell Sayu that she is a possible surrogate to carry a baby for Light and L. From there they part ways Light and L heading back to their home so they can plan out on how to break this gently to Light's family, and Matt and Linda went house hunting because they to wish to be also near when L and Light's baby is born.

**~To Be Continued In **_**3. L & Light Yagami's Daughter: The Chosen Female Carrier For Their Baby Girl Part 2...**_


	4. Chosen Carrier For Their Baby Girl Pt2

**IMPORTANT: hello fellow members i just want to remember, or tell you, that i'm not trying to make offensive material. but if u somehow feel offended i will apologize and try to make the story not offensive that goes with the rest of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note or its characters. i only own my OCs**

**Pairings(for now): LightxL, MelloxNear, LindaxMatt**

**Summary: Join in on the advantures of L & Light's Daughter and her friends. On their advantures they will encouter their parents past. And their parents dark past might take revenge on their parents by hurting their own kids. Oh My. Well figure it out if they survive these ordeals. And read on if the parents can survive these ordeals and teenage hormones and needs. (A/N: if change the summaries don't worry about its just some reason was messed in the electric circuits which made me redo most of profile all over again.**

**Perviously: Matt and Linda are married. Mello and Near are engaged. L and Light are engaged. L and Light head over to Winchester, England to speak to Linda about being a possible surrogate to carry their baby girl. Once they finally got to speak to Matt and Linda about it they agreed for Linda to be a possible surrogate. So with that matter settled L and Light a few days in England. After a few days, Watari[who came for support and make preparations for L and Light's baby girl], Mello and Near [who want to be there when the baby girl is born], Matt and Linda[who came because could be a possible surrogate and want to be there when the baby girl is born, like they have a choice or do they] all came to Tokyo, Japan for L and Light. When L, Light, Linda, and Matt finally got to God-Given Gifts building. Dr. Rosenberg start doing tests on Linda to see if her blood type matches either L or Lights while the three males wait in his office. After the final test results it turns out Linda wasn't a match to either Light or L's. But Light and L were not discourage after all they still have Light's little sister. So Light and L went back to their mansion to discuss how to tell Light's family. While Matt and Linda, and Mello and Near are staying in a hotel while still searching for houses so they can be near when L and Light's daughter is born.**

**The Story Continues...**

**A/N: i'm sorry this chapter is so short but i will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**

* * *

****3. The Chosen Female Carrier For Their Baby Girl Part 2**

**~L and Light's Mansion (Light's Pov)~ **

"Okay so that's what we do. We invite my family over and once desert is over we tell them that we wish to have a baby and to do that we need Sayu's assistance. Sounds good to you L? Watari?"

Watari spoke up first, Watari is currently living with them to support them if Light's parents and/or sister have any objections plus help cook dinner with because let's just face it L is not good in the kitchen, "Yes good plan. An excellent plan that will go without a hitch with probably a little a resentment from Mr. and Mrs. Yagami."

L spoke up next, "Yes, that is true but can we announce it to them while we are eating dinner don't you think that will be easier?"

"*Sigh*, Koibito I wish to soften them up first, okay"

"*Sigh*, Very well Koibito."

"Thank You Lawliet."

***Time Skip- 8:30pm***

**~L's Pov~**

Light's family and my future in-laws have just arrived. We all greeted each other formally and we all made our way into the living room, well except for Light he went to check up dinner.

After a few minutes of conversation, Light called us in the dining room for dinner time.

***Time Skip- Sometime During Dinner***

"Are you alright Ryuzaki dear… you seem edgy," came the comment from my future mother-in-law.

"Hmm, oh! Yes I'm quite alright. I'm just thinking," was my reply.

"Do you want to talk about it," was my future father-in-law response.

"Well… actually… yes…" now everybody is staring at me, my future in-laws give me a questioning looks, Watari have a look that looks like he excepted this, while my SEXY fiancé was giving me a look that says 'don't-even-think-about-it', "you see the reason me and Light asked you all here today is because Light and I want to have a baby…," now the in-laws are looking me on with excitement, "and the only way to do that is if we have a surrogate… and we wish for Sayu to be one of our possible surrogates."

After my comment everybody freezes and all was silent for what seems like centuries, when really it was only was 1 minute, until Sayu broke the tension.

"You guys want me to carry your baby."

"Yes, that is if your blood type matches either me or Ryuzaki," Light replied to Sayu.

"I would love too," Sayu excitedly replied back.

"Are you sure about this Sayu," Soichiro asked.

"Of course Dad, plus I'm old enough to make these kind of decisions AND you guys know very well that they won't ask me anything if it risks my health and/or life," Sayu responded.

Soichiro and Sachiko can not argue with that logic, so they agreed but on one condition. That one condition is that both or either Sachiko or Soichiro will go with Sayu, Light, and I to our visits with Dr. Eli Rosenberg.

***Time Skip- 3 Days Later* **

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Light, Ryuzaki, Soichiro, Sachiko, and Sayu have to wait for three days due to some riot from some anti-homosexual protesters, it was nothing serious just enough for the building to closed for a short while.

So, now four adults are waiting for Dr. Rosenberg and Sayu for the test results that Sayu is doing right now.

It only take some hours until the miracle doctor and Light's little sister walked into the office. From there everything was in silence.

**[STOP! QUESTION: IS THE ANTICIPATION KILLING YOU?]****  
*******

**[OH THE ANTICIPATION.]**

*  
**[THE END.]**

**[NO JUST MESSING WITH YOU PLEASE CONTINUE ON]**

Light and Ryuzaki were getting antsy for they thought Sayu wasn't a match either.

"Congratulations, Sayu is a match," the Doctor spoke.

Every one in the room cheered. From there they asked the doc when the making of the baby take place. The date for the creation and the plant of the baby girl in Sayu will be next week on Tuesday at 3 o'clock pm.

**~To Be Continued In **_**4. L & Light Yagami's Daughter: Let's Make A Baby Girl & The Preparations For The Baby Girl… **_

* * *

**IMPORTANT: i might not be working on this for a while since i have other 5 stories working on but i'm only going to finish the 2nd chapter of Near's Little Sister but after that i'm going to only to focus on two of my stories so they can get posted. the two stories i will have most of focus on is: The Prince and the Pauper and my YYH Story. also i need you guys to take a poll for me and its very important because this poll has to do w/ this story. and this poll will be put down once the OC from the poll appears in this story. thnk u.**

**Recap:**

**1) this story is on temporary hold**

**2) i'm going to finish up the 2nd chapter for Near's Little Sister**

**3) i need 2 more stories post up so i'm going to focus on them until i'm getting close to finish it or just finish it.**

**Review plze. thnk u.**

**P.S. i very angery w/ document manager because it will not do as i say. GRR. hoped u enjoy. plus it make me take out some things. those things was to help w/ the suspense but now it just ruined it.**


	5. Making and Prep For A Baby Girl

**hey everybody.**

**i apologize it took so long to update this. to be honest i didn't know that i haven't update this story in so~ long... so yeah.**

**i will like to thnk _Na'vi-at-heart _for reviewin.**

**the only reason updatin early again because this story only has "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: there is a yu-gi-oh! gx poll on my profile. the poll has the voters pick a main pairing for one of my stories that i'm writin. even though the poll will be up for a while i will still like to get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, plot, and title.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxNear, MattxLinda**

* * *

**4. Making and Prep For A Baby Girl**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

The next day, L and Light were in a spare bedroom that was right across their bedroom.

They were going over plans, well Light only since L was just standing in the doorway listening to his fiancé's ideas.

L really didn't care what the nursery will look like just as long as he can set up security measures in the room.

"Lawliet, don't even think about," Light said, sternly.

"About what," L stated blandly.

He knew what Light was talking about but I guess there was a little hope that Light wasn't on the same brain wave length as him for once.

"You are thinking about putting security systems in here and knowing you, you will go over board," Light said.

"Its just an extra precaution," the three world's greatest detectives stated.

Light sighed and turned towards his fiancé, "L Lawliet, we already have suit up alarm system. That's should be enough to keep our soon-to-be baby girl safe and sound," the brown haired man stated.

"Not to me," L mumbled.

Light gave an irritated sigh, "You are going to do it anyway are you," Light stated, annoyed.

The wild haired genius nodded.

"*Sigh*, fine. But please don't go over board and wait 'til we finish the room," Light compromised.

"Deal," the panda-eyed man agreed.

"_He's going to go over board, I just know it,"_ Light mentally said.

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Week, Tuesday, 3:00pm***

* * *

Today was the day when Sayu Yagami will artificial inseminated to Light Yagami and L Lawliet's first ever baby girl.

L, Light, and Sayu are in Dr. Rosenberg's office.

The good doctor went over the procedures that need to go through to make a baby.

"Now, how you two given thought on baby should be or what he she or he will look like?" the doctor asked.

Light and L began to tell the doctor that they want their daughter to have L's hair color and Light's color, and they want her personality and attitude to be a surprise.

* * *

***Time Skip- 4 hours later***

* * *

Dr. Rosenberg is now finished the procedures and had insert the artificial inseminate the embryo into Sayu.

The trio are now back in the doctor's office.

"Now I would like to keep you, Sayu, here for a couple of days just for a precaution and for observation," Dr. Rosenberg informed them.

"I have no problem with it," Sayu stated.

"Great," the said then he pushed a button on his phone, "Mrs. Carlton can you please have a nurse escort Ms. Sayu to a private room," he said speaking through the intercom.

Few minutes later, a nurse came and escort Sayu to one of the medical rooms.

L and Light stayed with their doctor to discuss over a few things then the fiancé's visited Sayu real quick before leaving the building.

It is now seven pm so the two geniuses decided to eat at a restaurant for dinner.

It was ten pm when they left the restaurant and the two detectives headed home, and going to bed.

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Day***

* * *

After breakfast, Light, L, and Watari went to a mall to buy everything they need for the baby girl.

Light was only hoping to buy a crib, stroller, car seat, diaper changing table, diapers, bottles, and some other things. But L Lawliet, oh no, he wouldn't dare to buy only those items. His going overboard and getting that are not necessary or not yet necessary. He also went and bought the best, the safest, and expensive necessities for the baby girl.

Light will love this baby girl unconditionally but he doesn't want to spoil her where she becomes any obnoxious brat. But Light know that insomniac will be the one spoiling the child along side with Watari, Sayu, Mello and Near (though they will not admit it), Linda and Matt (they will admit it), and Light's parents.

They were there 'til lunch, so the three went to the food court for lunch.

Then the three men went to a hardware store to pick up paint, paintbrushes, shelves, blue painter's tape, and some of those plastic that keeps paint off the floor and/or furniture.

After buying the stuff they need L, Light, and Watari return to the Yagami-Lawliet maisonette residence.

They walked into the nursery that has yet to be worked on.

They set the stuff they brought from the hardware store inside and put the stuff from the mall into the hall.

You see Light wanted his daughter's room painted as a mural so he listed Linda's assistance.

* * *

***Time Skip- Couple of Weeks later***

* * *

These past couple of weeks were turning out good and stressful.

Good because Linda is making progress with the nursery's mural for Light and L's unborn child. Mello and Near bought a house. Matt and Linda also procured a house. Sayu's artifical insemanation is going excellent.

Stressful because Watari had to go back to the orphanage in England because of the residents there but promised to be back for Sayu's birth. Light is trying to reign in his insomniac lover from going overboard with their unborn baby's nursery security system.

* * *

**hope u all enjoy and sorry it was short but i'll try to make the next chappie longer.**

**review plz. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a yu-gi-oh! gx poll on my profile. the poll has the voters pick a main pairing for one of my stories that i'm writin. even though the poll will be up for a while i will still like to get it out of the way.**


	6. Months are Flying

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. and i probably update again 2-morrow because another story of mine is about to hit '1' as well.**

**i will also like to thnk _sasunaru22fy _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxNear, MattxLinda (there will be future pairings once the story progresses)**

* * *

**5. Months are Flying**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

**Month 1**

* * *

Sayu is going along great with the artificial semination pregnancy and Linda has finished with painting baby Yagami-Lawliet's nursery.

"Ta da" Linda shouted to Light and L nursery.

The ceiling was painted as a night sky with stars, a full moon, and clouds **(Pic : h t t p : / / i a m k i n o w e i . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 4 / n i g h t _ s k y _ b y _ e p i c h t e k i l l . j p g**** )**. The wall in front of them was painted as mountains at night **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . p a r k c a m p e r . c o m / G r a n d - T e t o n - N a t i o n a l - P a r k / g r a n d - t e t o n - n a t i o n a l - p a r k - m o u n t a i n - n i g h t - p h o t o g r a p h y . j p g ****)**. The wall that housed the entry to door was decorated as a bamboo forest at night **(Pic : h t t p : / / w w w . s c e n i c r e f l e c t i o n s . c o m / f i l e s / B a m b o o _ F o r e s t _ W a l l p a p e r _ r 6 i y d . j p g**** ) **with realistic bamboo attached to the wall with lights inside **(Pic : h t t p : / / h g t v . s n d i m g . c o m / H G T V / 2 0 1 1 / 0 9 / 1 2 / H 2 D S W 1 0 2 _ A f t e r - D i n i n g - R o o m _ s 4 x 3 _ l g . j p g ****[ignore the chandelier, table, and the wall colors in the pic just focus on the bamboo with the lights inside])**. The left and right walls hold a forest theme at night **(Pic-Left Wall : h t t p : / / a r t . n g f i l e s . c o m / i m a g e s / 1 0 2 / s p a c e p a n d a _ n i g h t - f o r e s t - s c e n e . p n g**** , Pic-Right Wall : h t t p : / / w a n s t e a d f o u n d a t i o n p r o d u c t i o n . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 4 / d a r k - f o r e s t - 3 5 8 3 6 . j p g**** )***. Also along the fours walls were adult, baby, and newborn pandas. You barely tell they were there because they blend in with the night scene. The only way you can notice is their since the color of their eyes pierced through the nighttime walls.

"Oh wow," Light said.

While a silent 'wow' sound with L just moving his lips without making a sound.

* * *

**Month 2**

* * *

**~With Sayu~**

Sayu was in her room at her parents house.

She was in grey sweats with a pink tank top.

Sayu had raised her top slightly, just enough to see her stomach.

Her stomach was just a small bump. It was barely unnoticeable, you can only tell if someone ran a hand over her stomach.

Sayu ran hand over the baby bump and her face was glowing. She felt incredibly happy that she was carrying another tiny life inside.

When she slide her hand down on the baby bump, she felt pain going across her abdomen.

She gasped in slight pain.

At first she thought it was nothing, but after a few minutes passed, the pain come back with full force. The pain in her abdomen keep on fading in and out but never leaving completely.

Sayu finally noticed that this isn't normal and she believe she's miscarrying. She didn't want to, she was already attached to this baby like the Aunt she is.

Tears streaming down her face and called out for her mother.

Sachiko rushed to her daughter's room when she heard her daughter screaming for her.

She went over to Sayu.

"Mom... I think something's wrong with the baby... I think I'm miscarrying."

Mrs. Yagami rushed to call 911.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes and carried Sayu away on a gurney.

Sachiko called Dr. Rosenberg. She tried to get a hold of her son, her future son-in-law, and her husband but they didn't answer their phones. She know they are busy at work and couldn't get to the phone right now so she just left them a message.

* * *

**~Hospital Room~**

Dr. Rosenberg checked her over and reassured the young Yagami girl that it was nothing to worry about but he just want to keep her over night as pre-caution.

The two Yagami were informed by the doctor that Sayu just had Braxton Hicks Contractions and that it was common for pregnant women to have it.

It was only a few minutes later after Eli Rosenberg gave his diagnosis and a minute before Mrs. Yagami were going to call the three men, when Light, Ryuzaki, and Soichiro came bursting into the room.

Only another few minutes later, Mrs. Yagami was able to calm them down and Dr. Eli Rosenberg informed what was really going on and that was nothing serious.

The three men calmed down completely after that.

All through the night and early morning, Sayu hadn't anymore Braxton Hicks Contractions and she and her unborn niece was reported healthy.

* * *

**Month 3**

* * *

L and Light's daughter nursery is finally complete with the furniture, accessories, and, to Light's much irritation, security systems.

They have gone with panda, forest, and mountain theme thanks to Linda's designs on the walls and ceilings. But they try to make it more lighter and make sure they don't clash with the room's designs.

The engaged couple are happy and also happy about that they finally got free time to finish up the nursery.

* * *

**Month 4**

* * *

**~With Mello and Near~**

The two engaged couple were taking a ride on Mello's motorcycle with Mello driving and Near having his arms wrapped around Mello's waist.

They live in a nice two story house with a finished basement. Their house was an hour away from Matt and Linda's house, and 1 1/2 hours away from Light and L's house.

Mello and Near have been discussing this for half a month and finally agreed.

After a couple of more hours, they finally reached their destination. The God-Given Gift.

They have spoken to and an appointment with Dr. Eli Rosenberg.

Near and Mello walked into the doctor's office. They walked in to see a woman and Dr. Rosenberg.

"Mr. Keehl and Mr. River please come in and have a seat."

The couple had called up the doctor and discussed it with over the phone and told him of the small problem.

"Mr. Keehl, Mr. River, this is Nina Williams," Mello and Near shook hands with her, "she has agreed to be the surrogate for carrying your child.

Near said thank you while Mello nodded his in thanks.

The rest of their visit was going over the procedure.

Then the three went through the procedure and the doctor said Nina's body took well with the artificial insemination.

* * *

**Month 5 **

* * *

Light and L decided to go to the Yagami Residence for a visit. Watari also tagging along with them since he decided to visit for a while before going back to the orphanage in Winchester, England.

So far, Sayu is doing well being a surrogate for the L and Light's baby girl and Nina is also doing excellent work of being a surrogate for Mello's and Near's unborn child.

* * *

**Month 6**

* * *

**~With Sayu~**

She was attending her classes in college right now.

Ever since she agreed to become a surrogate for her big brother and her future big brother-in-law, the college split into two sides. One side is where the students supported Sayu for doing what she is doing, even her friends that she made in college supported her. The other side is where the other students were opposed to what Sayu was doing for being surrogate mother for the homosexuals.

The opposes throw insults and hateful words every know and then but she just tuned it out.***

* * *

**Month 7**

* * *

**~With Matt and Linda~**

Matt and Linda were sitting on the couch together, holding hands, waiting for a call.

Linda hasn't been feeling well these past couple of days so with Matt's persistence, she finally went to visit her doctor.

Now they're waiting anxiously for what the results will be, and they've been waiting since yesterday.

Their home phone shrill broke through their thoughts.

Linda answered.

After a short conversation, Linda was first at shock then she was happy.

She hung with her doctor after thanking her female doctor.

She turned to her husband, "Matt... I'm pregnant."

Since Matt has his goggles on top of his head, Linda can see her husbands emotions. He was both shocked and happy, and since the emotions were overwhelming to him that he... fainted. But out of happiness.

Unfortunately, he hit the floor when he fainted and his wife couldn't get to him fast enough to catch him.

* * *

**Month 8**

* * *

Everything is going wonderfully and smoothly.

Sayu, Nina, and Linda have Braxton Hicks Contractions every now and again but that's normal and no harm was down to the unborn children.

Sayu is eight months along. Nina is four months along but it will soon become five. Linda is close to being one month along.

* * *

***Imagine that the night time are the same colors as the nighttime ceiling and that the colors are lighter.**

****Just so you know when I said that it take place a year after the Kira Case. What I mean is it will follow the timeline all the way except that Light never got hold of the Death Note again after he gave it up the first time and Mello never kidnapped Sayu. So in other words it takes place a year after the last episode or a year after the last chappie in the last Death Note Manga.**

*****If this paragraph or any other paragraph some how offended you. Please know that wasn't my intention. I'm only putting this in because I want to put a reality in. If that hasn't how reality work then I apologize because I haven't really haven't been outside all that much.**

* * *

**thnx 4 readin.**

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	7. Not So Smooth and Worse Then Rough

**whatz~z uh~p my readers. **

**first of all i apologize for not updatin on every thrusday but i wanted to fill up my Doc Manager. But i will start updatin again on every thrusday since i finally have my Doc Manager fill up again. but if my Doc Manager hits 9 then i'll put it on hold again.**

**also to be forgiven i'm going to post another death note story since it have 1 Life as well. so keep an eye for 'You Give Love A Bad Name', a death note story.**

**i would like to thnk _Axel83 _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxNear, MattxLinda (there will be future pairings once the story progresses)**

**Rating: M(to be on the safe side)**

**Warning: the birth of L & Light's baby will be bloody. if you wish to skip then look for the text: 'Sayu's Pov' the one after 'With Sayu's Kidnappers'. you can start readin again at the text: 'With L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and the Police Department', the one after the scene.**

**i don't if it its that graphic or bloody but i'm just paying it safe.**

* * *

**6. Not So Smooth and Worse Then Rough **

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Sayu was now on her first day of her last trimester. Nina is now five months along and Linda is now one month along.

Sayu had to take her classes online or have her classmates bring her homework because Ryuzaki/L and Light were worried that something might happen to her and the baby or she gone into labor during her classes. So to ease every bodies minds, she took those classes online and some of them weren't online so she ask her friends from college if they can bring her homework over.

Right now Sayu is sitting in her parents living room, and that's another thing, Sayu had to move in back with her parents so Light and Ryuzaki didn't have to worry about that something bad might happen to her and the baby when she is all alone, doing her homework that she was assigned for today. Her friends already brought over her homework assignments.

Her mother was in the kitchen fixing dinner for three and her dad was still at work but will be home in time for dinner. Light and Ryuzaki decided to go out to eat.

*DING DONG*

The sound of the Yagami's house door bell ringing throughout the house.

Sayu was going to get up to answer when her mom came into the room.

"Don't worry honey I'll get it," Sachiko told her daughter then went to answer the door.

Sayu went back to her work when she heard her mother give a frightened gasp.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

She turned slightly around on the couch to see her mom and the door better. What she saw at the door also gave her a frightened gasp.

Men wearing black clothing, ski masks, dark sunglass, and black shoes were in the room and the front door was already closed behind them. One of them had a gun pointed to her mom's head.

"You do what we say and no one gets killed," the one without gun told his hostages.

The one with the gun said to Sachiko, "go sit in that chair," motioning to one of the kitchen chairs.

Sachiko did as she was told and sit down. The man without the gun tied down the mother of the Yagami family to the chair with the rope that they brought with them and then gagged her.

Then the guy with the gun said to Sayu, "you are coming with us," then put his gun away.

Both men grabbed her and the one without the gun bound her wrists, behind her back, with extra rope. The one with the gun gagged her then the one without the gun blindfolded her. Then both men went out the backdoor where their van is waiting and drove away.

The men got away with kidnapping Sayu in the dead of night.

* * *

**~With Soichiro (Narrator's Pov)~ **

* * *

***Time Skip- 1/2 an Hour Later* **

* * *

Soichiro finally arrived home after getting rid some of the paper work that invaded his desk for the week.

Once he entered his home, he heard the fire alarm going off and smelled smoke.

He raced to the kitchen without paying attention to his surroundings and put out the smoke by using the fire extinguisher on the stove and open the oven so he could stop the smoke that is coming from both places. Once the small kitchen fire is out he opened the kitchen windows to let the smoke out.

"Sachiko!" the father and husband of the household called out to his wife.

"Sayu!"

He walked back into the living room and saw in the dining room area that his beloved wife tied to the chair.

"Sachiko!" he yelled in alarm.

He took off the gag and began to untie his wife.

The wife and mother began to sob.

"Soichiro... they took her."

"Who? And where's Sayu?"

"That's what I'm trying to say. They took Sayu and left out the backdoor."

Sachiko's wrists are untied now.

"What?"

The wife/mother just continued to cry.

"Don't worry, will get Sayu back. Just stay right here I call help then I'll call Light and Ryuzaki."

She did as she was told and he called the police then made a call to his son and future son-in-law.

* * *

**~Sayu's Pov~ **

I don't know where my kidnappers are taking me and that made me even more afraid but I try to calm down and take calm and even breaths so I don't stress the baby out.

My niece must of felt my discomfort because I felt her gently kicking me and felt that she's trying to calm me down; and that's what she mostly did through this hold ride, trying to smooth my nerves and letting me know that she's okay. This unborn baby girl is already intelligent, and she's not out of the womb yet.

The next thing I knew my kidnappers jerked to a stop.

_"I guess I fall asleep," _I thought.

I heard car doors slamming then I heard two more car doors opening and I assume it was the double door trunk that they put me through.

One of them grabbed around my ankle and pull me towards those double trunk doors.

I still try to keep my emotions in control for the baby girl.

She must of somehow sense the danger because she was kicking and punching violently now as if she trying hit the kidnappers.

They led me through multiple doors and corridors, from what I hear around my surroundings, 'til we finally got to the room they must of assigned me too.

But I got really nervous and terrified when they re-tie my hands to a bed post and lay me on the bed. Then they un-gagged me and removed my blindfold. All the while my unborn niece kept on punching and kicking inside of me; but she stopped when the kidnappers left.

"You are already intelligent. Your daddy and papa will really be proud of you," I said to the infant girl in my stomach.

She responded to my statement by lightly punching my inner stomach as to say "naturally".*

* * *

***Time Skip- Weeks Later* **

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Weeks since Sayu has been kidnapped.

Ryuzaki, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and the police department have been searching for her non-stop. They got suspects but they couldn't find their suspects so they have to search for them too.

It also turns out that Sayu's kidnappers/their suspects are baby traffickers and they kidnapped Sayu because a rich couple want a girl that will become a prodigy.

As it get closer to Sayu's due date, they become increasingly frantic because they don't want the baby to be born at the hands of the kidnappers.

* * *

_**(Time Skip- Time Left : 4 weeks) **_

* * *

**~With L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and the Police Department~ **

They finally caught a break when they find the suspects/kidnappers hide out, the place where their holding Sayu.

* * *

**~With Sayu's Kidnappers~ **

The two men somehow found out that the police found them and are on their way to their hide out. The two kidnappers panicked.

* * *

**~Sayu's Pov~ **

So far nothing has happened to me and I've been taking well care of including my still developing and unborn niece. That's was until... today, when I was four weeks away from my due date.

They came bursting in. Well more like their panicking into an extent and talking rapidly to each other. But I barely made out that the police was on to them and for once in weeks I was filled with, and the baby must of felt it too because she kicking my ribs but not to hard, hope.

But I became frighten again, the baby stopped kicking when she felt my fear, when one of my kidnappers takes out a butcher's knife.

Before I felt the pain, I barely heard that they were going to cut the baby out.

The one with the knife stabbed at the top of by round belly 'til he reached above my belly button. I screamed so loud from the searing pain.

I went to try to kick the man with the knife away but the other man hold down my legs by the ankles.

The man lay his knife down on the bed that I was on then he donned on latex hospital gloves. He then dug into my stomach; and there was nothing I could do except scream my head off.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov (With Sayu)~ **

The kidnapper, who was the leader, moved his hands around inside the bound girl's stomach until he found the baby.

He ripped the placenta out of Sayu. Then he used the knife again so he can open up the placenta and cut off the umbilical cord from the baby.

He dropped the knife and wrapped the baby around in a make-shift blanket.

The tiny four weeks premature baby girl was crying her little eyes.

Then the kidnappers left the scene with Light and L's baby in arms and left Sayu there bleeding. She was left for dead.

* * *

**~With L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and the Police Department~ **

L, no its Ryuzaki, Light, Mello, Soichiro and his team bust into the warehouse that Sayu was kept in. Matt and Near stayed behind at headquarters incase they need information; along with Watari, who came back to Japan as soon as his surrogate son told him of the pregnant Sayu's kidnapping.

While the others were making sure it was clear and doing a search, Ryuzaki just walked around the warehouse with complete disregard to safety. He was searching for Sayu.

Every now and then Ryuzaki will tell the others through the communicator that there were other pregnant women here too, some of them were hurt too because their babies were ripped out of them too since they were close to their due dates.

After several minutes of this, Ryuzaki finally stumble on to Sayu.

"Light I found her and we need a medic," Ryuzaki said through his communicator.

Ryuzaki raced over to Sayu's side so he could untie her and stopped the bleeding. Sayu is barely conscious.

"Its okay Sayu help is on the way. Where's my daughter?"

Sayu heard but it took a while for her to answer.

"He... ripped my niece right out of me... I'm sorry."

"Its okay just tell me where she is."

"I... don't know... they just took her... and then left. L... you and the others got to find her... she needs medical attention... she's 4 weeks premature..." Sayu then lost consciousness.

* * *

***Time Skip* **

* * *

After the harmed and unharmed pregnant women, including Sayu, were drove away in the ambulance, Ryuzaki re-told what Sayu has told him.

Then they got a call from Matt, Near, and Watari saying the baby traffickers were only 20 minutes away.

* * *

**~With Ryuzaki's and Light's Daughter (Narrator's Pov)~**

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cough*

*Baby Cough*

*Baby Cough*

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cough*

*Baby Cough*

*Baby Cry*

*Baby Cough*

Baby girl Yagami-Lawliet cried her little eyes out because she was not with her loving parents or any of her family; and since she was crying so were the other infants around her because all they want to do is sleep but baby girl Yagami-Lawliet was making whining noises and they don't like that.

Not only was she crying because she felt that she wasn't with loving people, she was also crying because she felt pain and don't feel so good. With every cry that baby genius made she gave tears.

But her cries soon died down and replaces with tiny baby coughs. Soon the coughs gone away and now baby genius girl is breathing heavily because she is having a hard time breathing.

She is now hyperventilating. Her tiny baby chest is slowly being constricted and giving out short breathes.

Her breathing beings to slow but not in a good way and started loosing her color.***

* * *

***I know with L and Light's unborn baby don't know these things but this is a anime so anything that is impossible could be possible here. Plus if I remember right a baby or babies always know when something is wrong because it can feel their mother's emotions, I think that's it. You know what never mind its anime please except the unexpected in my anime/manga stories with babies. **

****I completely forgot that Light's father isn't the Deputy Chief no more but lets just say he has more of a normal job but the reason his with the police department right now is because he is insist that he helps in finding his granddaughter **

*****I don't have any medical knowledge but I think that's what happens when someone is hyperventilating**

******Also please hang in there with me please because this is a cliffhanger. Thank u.**

* * *

**thnx 4 readin.**

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	8. Time Is Running Part 1

**hey whatz up my death note ff readin readers. **

**i would like to thnk _OhLawli_, who used to go by _lawlilove_, for reviewin.**

**and for those who don't know i updated three times 4 weeks ago so my updates are takin a break. they are not on hold they are just takin a break for the another week or so. sorry for the inconvience but that's just one to many updates 4 weeks ago. AND the only reason i'm updatin is because this story has "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. plz take it. thnx. and if you know other ygo gx fans plz tell them about this poll, thnk u.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxNear, MattxLinda (there will be future pairings once the story progresses)**

* * *

**7. Time Is Running Part 1 **

**~Narrator's Pov (With Kidnappers)~ **

The kidnappers are racing down the highway to get as far away from the police as they can.

The kidnapper that was in the passenger seat looked back to check on their "merchandise". The babies seem alright to him.

* * *

***Time Skip- 3:00am* **

* * *

They, the kidnappers, parked outside an old farmhouse that's still in workable and livable condition that was near and outside of the city of Kyoto.

One by one, they brought the babies into their number two dwelling. Not even paying attention to the baby girl that they ripped out of the Yagami girl; if only they will look at how her skin is getting more paler by the second.

* * *

**~With L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, Soichiro, and Watari~ **

The group was in the old HQ that was used to hunt down Kira.

"Damn it! Where are they?" Mello yelled angered that the targets got away.

"Searching," Matt calmly stated.

Matt is hacking every street camera that is near the suspects hideout to find the suspects get-away van. Watari and Near are helping Matt by looking through snap shots from the street cameras.

So far, Matt and the others are following the van that holds the suspects and the missing babies in the highway.

"We're following them on the highway now to see where their heading," Watari reported.

While Matt, Near, and Watari are doing that. L and Mello are searching for any other properties own by their suspects or vacant properties that used to be owned by the suspects relatives. Light and Soichiro are at the hospital with Sayu and Dr. Rosenberg to see about Sayu condition and the chances of the two geniuses premature baby girl.

* * *

**~Back with the Kidnappers and the babies~ **

The kidnappers are resting and laying low 'til the heat cools down.

One of the kidnappers, the one who tied Mrs. Yagami up, hold down Sayu's legs, and drove the van, finally noticed that something is wrong with the Yagami baby girl.

* * *

**~Back with L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, Soichiro, and Watari~ **

Light burst into the room with his father hot on his heels.

"L we got a problem," Light stated, panicking.

"I'll say," L replied, not really paying attention to his fiancé's tone of voice, paying attention more to his task, "usually I don't mind a little challenge. But, with our newborn daughter's life on the line… I'm not in a mood for a challenge," L stated, irritated.

"No L," Light said through gritted teeth.

Light stalked over to his fiancé and spun his chair around so L can look at him directly in the eye.*

"L… I just got done talking to Dr. Rosenberg. After Sayu finished with her surgery and into recovery, and lucid enough she told Dr. Rosenberg of our baby status; and when he pulled me aside, he told me that our baby has a very good chance of surviving but only if she gets medical treatment."

L eyes widen.

* * *

**~Back with the Kidnappers and the babies~ **

He checked on the Yagami baby girl to see if that a really, really pale skin is just her natural skin tone and to see if she's even breathing.

"Ahhh shit. Hey Lucas we got a problem," he called out to the man who had the gun, cut open Sayu and rip the baby out, and the one who was sitting in the van's passenger seat.

"What is it Ian?" Lucas shouted back.

"Its about the Yagami baby," Ian shouted right back.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen area, with a beer bottle in hand, and stand over his partner in crime.

"What about the Yagami baby?" asked Lucas.

"I think we need to take her to a hospital," stated Ian.

Lucas slapped the back of Ian's head, "what are ya stupid? If the kid is dying then we'll just have to get rid of her."

* * *

**~Back with L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, Soichiro, and Watari~ **

"Hey guys I think we got something," Matt stated.

* * *

**~Back with the Kidnappers and the babies~ **

Lucas went out of the living room to fetch something that will probably get rid of the dying baby Yagami girl.

* * *

***Like in that one episode where Light turned L around and ask L if he sees a killer in him or something like that then they almost got into another fight. But, no mini fight scene**

* * *

**thnx 4 readin.**

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
